Perfect
by utterly.uneventful
Summary: Well...Let's just say that Mew burned down Celebi's forest. # 51shipping One-Shot


**Based on a song, " Perfect" by Simple Plan**

_**Hey Dad look at me **_

_**Think back and talk to me **_

_**Did I grow up according **_

_**To plan? **_

_**Do you think I'm wasting **_

_**My time doing things I **_

_**Wanna do? **_

_**But it hurts when you **_

_**Disapprove all along**_

Mew laid on of his bubbles in the old Tree of Beginning. Why? Why did he have to be so stupid? What was he trying to do anyways? Trying to get attention from the love of his life, maybe. How? Smoke signals.

_**And now I try hard to make it **_

_**I just want to make you proud **_

_**I'm never gonna be good **_

_**Enough for you **_

_**I can't pretend that **_

_**I'm alright **_

_**And you can't change me**_

He had to light a gigantic fire in the middle of her forest. With no rocks around the edge to stop the fire from spreading, under a thick vegetation canopy. He just had to be so stupid! The forest only ended up burned down and Celebi was too shocked or sad to travel back in time to fix things. She grabbed the pink cat, her blue eyes full of tears, " What were you trying to do? Burn my home down? Why Mew? _Why?? _" she threw him down. " Theres no point in talking to you, Mew. I don't even know what Arceus was thinking when she created you! You're a monster Mew." She murmured. Celebi turned to face Mew, " You're a MONSTER." She pointed a finger at him, turned and took off.

'_**Cuz we lost it all **_

_**Nothing lasts forever **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

_**Now it's just too late **_

_**And we can't go back **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

Mew chased the green fairy to a hollow tree. " C-C-Celebi?" he whispered.

"Go AWAY!! I don't want you here you beast!" The last word sent spears through Mew's tiny heart.

His blue eyes drooped, full of sorrow, " I'm sorry Celebi. I'm sorry."

Celebi turned and shoved her tear stained face in front of Mew's, her ragged breath heaved, " Sorry? _Sorry? _Sorry, isn't going to fix anything!"

Mew looked down at his paws, " I-I-I know…"

_**I try not to think **_

_**About the pain I feel inside **_

_**Did you know you used to be **_

_**My hero? **_

_**All the days **_

_**You spent with me **_

_**Now seem so far away **_

_**And it feels like you don't **_

_**Care anymore **_

" I can't handle it anymore Mew. You've dished out enough dirt already okay? I can't handle it anymore. And now, you burned down my forest. My home, My friends, My _soul. _" Celebi gasped, as more tears came gushing through.

"I-I-I-"

" I! It's always I! Always YOU, Mew, ALWAYS!" Celebi yelled, blue eyes brimming with tears again. " All those stupid pranks you pulled, it was for attention. All for attention, for you. It'll never be for someone else. For me…You ruined my home Mew, and Suicune's too. Suicune's got Entei or Raikou, Mew, she's got counterpart. I'm a solo, I don't have anyone!" she retreated into the dark hollow.

_**And now I try hard to make it **_

_**I just want to make you proud **_

_**I'm never gonna be good **_

_**Enough for you **_

_**I can't stand another fight **_

_**And nothing' alright**_

" C-C-Celebi?" Mew stammered.

"WHAT??"

"Y-You c-could live w-with me i-in the Tree of Beginning. I mean, if you want to. They've got trees, a lot of trees! And oh, err… berries too! Yeah!" Mew slowly piped up.

Celebi was silent, " There's trees. But it'll never be as welcoming as those that you burned down Mew. It will never be."

'_**Cuz we lost it all **_

_**Nothing lasts forever **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

_**Now it's just too late **_

_**And we can't go back **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

" But, where would you stay?" Mew asked timidly.

" Here I guess. Wait to die and live happily down there." Celebi whispered.

"No, Cel! No! I'm not letting you do that to yourself. You deserve to live better Celebi. I'm the murderer, I'm making you miserable. I can't stand it Celebi. I don't like it when your sad." Mew exclaimed loudly, tears too brimming his eyes, he hovered furthur from the hollow.

_**Nothing's gonna change **_

_**The things that you said **_

_**Nothing's gonna make this **_

_**Right again **_

_**Please don't turn your back **_

_**I can't believe it's hard **_

_**Just to talk to you **_

_**But you don't understand**_

The bubble that carried Mew disappeared, Mew hovered sadly towards and exit. He sighed at the great view in front of him when an idea struck him. His blue eyes piping up, he transformed into a Pidgeot and flew for Celebi's forest. He picked up some fallen seeds through the burnt down forest. He went for the hollow tree and transformed into a Sandshrew and quickly dug shallow pits in the ground all over the place than, he transformed back to Mew and implanted seeds into each hole. Mew than quickly covered up the seeds before transforming into Squirtle and gently squirted each pile with bubble beam.

'_**Cuz we lost it all **_

_**Nothing lasts forever **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

_**Now it's just too late **_

_**And we can't go back **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect**_

"Mew…?" a small voice croaked.

Mew turned his pink head towards Celebi, her head slowly coming out, eyes squinting to the light.

"What are you doing…?"

"I'm re-planting your forest!" Mew chirped, blue eyes glinting.

"…Why…?"

"Because…Because…"

'_**Cuz we lost it all **_

_**Nothing lasts forever **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

_**Now it's just too late **_

_**And we can't go back **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect…..**_

Should he tell her? This would probably be the best time. Mew nodded confidently, " Because I love you!"

Celebi's eyes widened, her expression un-readable. She slowly flew down to the blushing cat.

She started to cry. Mew frowned, " Why are you crying?". He hovered closer to the fairy.

Celebi pulled the cat into a big hug and nuzzled his lovingly, " Because…Because..I love you too. And although your not perfect…"

Mew frowned at the statement but kept quiet and hugged Celebi back. " Your still so _sweet. " _

"Sweeter than chocolate?"

"Sweeter than chocolate."

"Sweeter than honey?"

"Yup."

"Sweeter than…the sweetest thing on earth?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay."

The two parted and looked in bewilderment as the piles of seed glowed than, without warning, huge trees bursted out, than more and more and more until the forest was lusher than before.

Than, the two could of sworn they heard the breeze's high and tingly voice call, " Sometimes, Love is all we need to grow."

Mew and Celebi care. They pulled each other close and shared a short but still full of love kiss.

Mwah!

**Heheh. Not the most angsty but I wanted to give the happy ending anyhow. :D**


End file.
